<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Both of Us by KuchikiAra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129961">Both of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuchikiAra/pseuds/KuchikiAra'>KuchikiAra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Harley Quinn (2017), Batman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Healing, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Protective Batfamily (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuchikiAra/pseuds/KuchikiAra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps there was a time Dick Grayson believed he could run away from this, when he stopped being Batman's Robin and started his solo career as a vigilante. But just as being part of the Bat family is something that will always be part of him, so is Gotham's madness.</p><p>Harley Quinn believed that breaking free of the Joker's sickness would let her be who she wanted to be, but it's never that simple. After an adventure that nearly costs her life, she wonders: Who is she now? What has she become? </p><p>In that nonsensical world, Nightwing and Harley Quinn together were an unlikely pair, but somehow both of them together made sense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loneliness in Bludhaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I have this cyclic obsessions, and after being done with my kdrama-cdrama season, I'm back with my DC heroes, which I haven't seen in a while. </p><p>Recently I've been watching the DC animated movies again, and well, this was born. I've boarded the HarleyWing ship! Is that the name? I am not even sure.</p><p>This fanfic should be considered an AU from the Batman: The Animated Series, with some elements of the most recent DC Animated movies and even a few elements from some comics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>
  <em>At the curtain's call it's the last of all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So they dug your grave and the masquerade</em>
</p><p>
  <em>will come calling out at the mess you've made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Demons" Imagine Dragons</em>
</p><p>******</p><p>Signing up for this kind of job meant to suck it up when you were in pain, even if you were just stabbed in the leg. He still needed to go to work as if nothing had happened on Saturday.</p><p>It was a hard life, but one he had chosen himself (although it could be argued he didn't know anything different since he found out Bruce's real identity and became Batman's sidekick.</p><p>Once, Dick had thought to break free from Bruce, break free from Gotham. He was mad at Bruce's ways, all his secretiveness and The Mission. He couldn't forgive Bruce for not telling him about Barbara's secret identity as Batgirl. How could he hide such vital information? 'Your girlfriend is also our most recent partner that risks her life every night working with us on Gotham's streets, but that is none of your business'.</p><p>He'd been angry, but when he left Robin's mantle for good and moved to Bludhaven, he ended up just taking another hero identity for himself. It was a lifestyle, something he couldn't escape from. In the same way, he could be mad at Bruce and disagree with him in many levels, but at the end of the day he was still his family.</p><p>The only family he had left.</p><p>Recently, however, this had started to change.</p><p>At first, he'd been annoyed with Bruce's need to replace him with another Robin. He didn't like the Todd kid much, but then that unfortunate thing happened, and when Tim Drake came along it was a good thing, a relief even, that Batman was willing to work with another person and everything this implied.</p><p>Now there was the brat, Damian. Getting along with this kid wasn't easy. As Bruce's only biological son, Damian believed himself in the need to remind Dick about his "place" in the family all the time. Although the start was rough, they learned to work together, and the kid was growing on him. They were brothers, after all. And there was some trust between them, he guessed.</p><p>Right?</p><p>"I didn't know about him."</p><p>That's what Damian had said, but could they believe his words?</p><p>It was just a tiny doubt. It had been a long time since Damian had given up the League of Assassins and his mother's plans for him, but there were things that could not be predicted.</p><p>Such as Jason Todd's being alive, having been resurrected by the League of Assassins... well, by Damian's mother, of all people.</p><p>The fight that ended up with this revelation was the reason why Dick was limping to his apartment now.</p><p>As he opened the door silently and dragged himself to the couch, Dick reflected upon this night's discovery and what it would mean... for Bruce, for Jason, for the family.</p><p>There was this need to do something, even though he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment. 'It's none of your business' Batman had said before sending him off.</p><p>Perhaps it was just because he'd been working solo for too long. Even since his break-up with Kori he hadn't been around the Teen Titans as before, and in Bludhaven it was just him. It wasn't Gotham.</p><p>Did he want to be back at Gotham permanently?</p><p>One of his 'brothers' had just come back all murderous and almost ruined his leg, so it was a strange, weird thing to want that. Something like 'can't live with it, can't live without it'.</p><p>"Just like a toxic relationship."</p><p>He looked out of the window, the first rays of sun were coming through the curtains, and he wondered if it was possible to get a couple of hours of sleep before heading to work.</p><p>*****</p><p>Contrary to what some might say, just 'staying away from trouble' or 'not falling back into old habits' wasn't easy to do.</p><p>'Falling back into old habits' wasn't in Harley's plans, but trouble was fun, and she'd feel some thrill being on the run if it wasn't because of the girl.</p><p>"If you want to see the child, then you have to prove to me that you've changed, Harleen."</p><p>That's what her sister had told her.</p><p>Of course, Harley knew she wasn't fit to take care of Lucy, she just wanted to see her for a moment. Take a look at her.</p><p>However, that could never happen if the Joker's henchmen were after her, breaking into her apartment when she wasn't home. And it couldn't happen if she went to those 'do-it-or-die' missions that Amanda Waller had in mind for her and the so called Suicide Squad.</p><p>It'd been fun, very fun. However, Harley had to be more careful from now on.</p><p>Perhaps she was running from Waller as much as she was running from Mr. J, and that was how she landed in that small, stinky motel room in Bludhaven.</p><p>After hours rolling in bed, Harley thought about going to party somewhere, but she wasn't well acquainted with the city yet, she'd have to conduct some field survey here, just to be safe.</p><p>Besides, Harley wasn't in the mood for a party that night. In fact, she wasn't in the mood for anything at all. Her stomach still hurt were she'd almost been beaten to death during the Squad's mission.</p><p>She stood up and walked towards the window, watching the city as it was bathed with the morning sunlight. So it was already the day time? She hadn't even noticed.</p><p>This seemed to be just another dirty city, no different from Gotham at all, just more boring.</p><p>Harley would endure, though. She always did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Looking for some sanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To be honest, the Batman &amp; Harley Quinn was horrible and there were so many things that didn't make sense, but if there was something I liked in that film, it was the possibility of this couple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When she was just a girl she expected the world</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life goes on, it gets so heavy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the night, the stormy night, she'll close her eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the night, the stormy night away, she'd fly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And dream of para-para-paradise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Paradise" Coldplay</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Was she crazy from the start, or had she turned insane after meeting him? This question kept echoing in her head lately.</p><p>Deep down, she knows she was fucked up long before she crossed paths with the Joker. And she'd decided to follow him, willingly, obsessively.</p><p>She'd jumped into that pit herself.</p><p>Harley remembered, when she was a fifteen and leaving home for college against all odds (and earlier than anyone could have expected) she'd been all to happy to say goodbye to her sister and that life she hated. So what if her mother called often and wanted her to visit at the hospital?</p><p>Above all, she despised the woman who begged for her father's love, and put up with his beatings, dragging them along with her. It was disgraceful.</p><p>In the end, she became just like her mother.</p><p>Even the broken bones would not dissuade her from following her 'Mister J' and often she'd spend the worse days with Pam taking care of her, just to go back to that maddening circle once more.</p><p>But the last time, when he'd escaped leaving her alone in jail and after months waiting never came back for her, Harley had time to see the truth.</p><p>This wasn't how she wanted to live the rest of her life.</p><p>Now she was free, but it didn't come without a cost. During that mission with the newly formed Suicide Squad she'd almost lost her life, and she was pretty sure Waller was following her.</p><p>'If we need you again, we'll find you'</p><p>It didn't seem as if she had a choice in the matter at all.</p><p>If there was one thing Harley knew was that she didn't want to die.</p><p>Lucy would be turning three soon, and she wouldn't be around. She hoped to be able to see her daughter before another year passed.</p><p>In order to do that, she had to behave.</p><p>But...</p><p>"Stop right there, babe. Now, hands on the wall, and give me your purse."</p><p>Harley scowled at the big buy. It was just a simple robber, did he think she'd let him have the only money she had with her now? Her day of job-hunting wasn't successful at all, and she was in a bad mood.</p><p>"I don't think so, jack-ass."</p><p>The man pointed at her with a gun, but Harley didn't blink and was quick to kick him and disarm the guy.</p><p>"You bitch!"</p><p>"You chose the wrong person tonight, asshole." She grinned and clenched her fists. "You see, I just happen to be in need of some stress relief."</p><p>"What do you think you're doing... Harley?"</p><p>She turned to find the wonder boy behind her. Well, not so much of wonderboy lately, he was all grown-up.</p><p>"Ah, Nightwig, right? No need to thank me, helping with bad guys is just what reformed girls like me do in her free time."</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>"It's Nightwing."</p><p>How could she forget? Was it a year ago? Yes, right before Joker had come back for her and she foolishly went with him, that Harley had her first attempt at a 'normal' civilian life. Back then, this guy had come looking for her to help him and Batman to stop one of Pam's plans and ah... it had been just a short moment of fun, but boy he knew what he was doing in bed.</p><p>"What are you doing in my city."</p><p>"I didn't know it had your name written on it."</p><p>A wider smirk appeared on her face.</p><p>*****</p><p>When he started his night patrol, Dick definitely didn't expect to find the one Harley Quinn punching a thug in Bludhaven's streets.</p><p>Yet there she was.</p><p>He had not seen her since that one time when she helped him and Batman to stop Poison Ivy's most recent world domination plan. Not that he'd admit it aloud (and if Damian knew he'd never let it go) but after that short affair he'd actually expected to see her some other time.</p><p>The woman was crazy, but there was no denying about her beauty, and for the first time he'd caught a glimpse of the kindness underneath her weirdness, when he saw her comfort a dying man, and when she found a way to stop her friend without resorting to violence.</p><p>He'd thought she was indeed changing.</p><p>"I might call you again when I run out of batteries."</p><p>And he was actually looking forward to it, even if chances were small.</p><p>But then she'd gone back to the Joker, wreaking havoc until she was put under arrest once more.</p><p>How come she was free now?</p><p>"What are you doing in my city?"</p><p>"I didn't know it had your name written on it."</p><p>"Ha-ha. Very funny. Harley, did you escape from prison?"</p><p>Usually, Dick wouldn't spend time chatting with criminals, but this time he did, and at the same time he tied up the thug that she'd taken down.</p><p>"Escape? Me? I'm all over that criminal life now." He raised an eyebrow at this, wasn't it the same thing she'd said the last time. "It's serious now. Look, I've even become a crime fighter punishing the really bad, bad guys."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Ops. That boring Waller says I'm not allowed to talk about that."</p><p>Then he looked down. Through her light gray t-shirt, the red stain became more visible by the second.</p><p>"Harley, you're bleeding."</p><p>Her eyes traveled to her stomach.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"But it doesn't look like you were hurt now."</p><p>"It happened some days ago. Why, worried about me birdboy?"</p><p>"How sweet."</p><p>He still found her annoying, too.</p><p>"Let me drop this guy near the police station and we'll take a look at your wound."</p><p>"Don't bother." She dismissed her waving her hand and walking away from him.</p><p>Fine then.</p><p>Dick simply threw a tracking device at her back.</p><p>*******</p><p>She wasn't surprised that the birdboy found her room. Instead, the actual surprise was that he'd knocked at her window before coming in. The bat and his brats did not usually have manners to ask for permission.</p><p>"Nightwig."</p><p>At this point he gave up trying to correct her. Nightwing handed her a plastic bag from the drugstore.</p><p>"Here. Since you are living in this kind of place, I wasn't sure if you had what is needed to take care of injuries."</p><p>"Aww, you're so sweet."</p><p>Harley pretended to make fun of him, but she was actually moved. When was the last time someone had cared for her like this?</p><p>She couldn't remember.</p><p>He looked at her. She was wearing only a plain white shirt that reached her tights and had her hair pulled up to a ponytail. Harley looked so.. not Harley. She looked almost like an innocent young woman, which of course couldn't be further away from the truth.</p><p>Realizing he was staring for too long, Dick cleared his throat and turned his head to one side.</p><p>There were many questions he needed to ask.</p><p>'Why are you here?'</p><p>'What are you planning to do this time around?'</p><p>'Where's your boyfriend? Is he in my city?'</p><p>Instead, the first thing he asked her was "How did you get hurt?"</p><p>"This? It was just the price for my freedom." She grinned, then tiptoed towards him, putting her hands on his chest and whispering to his ear. "But careful, those fucking people from the government might be spying on us right now."</p><p>Dick frowned.</p><p>"The government. Perhaps..."</p><p>There was something he'd heard from Bruce days ago, about how Deathstroke was free and running around the streets again, after making a deal with authorities.</p><p>What exactly it meant was still a mystery, though.</p><p>"You're with Waller, that crazy woman involved with Project Cadmus."</p><p>She laughed out of the blue, leaving him perplexed.</p><p>"Ouch."</p><p>Suddenly she stopped and frowned, looking down at her belly.</p><p>"Again? I cannot even have fun anymore!!"</p><p>Dick sighed.</p><p>"You probably haven't tended to it properly. Sit down" He pointed at the chair "Let me have a look."</p><p>Why did he waste so much time on her? Harley didn't get it.</p><p>She sat and stared at him, trying to understand. It was at that moment that she noticed he was one who preached with words but not by example.</p><p>"You're bleeding too."</p><p>His blue eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, great."</p><p>Harley licked her lips. It was probably not the best time at all, but...</p><p>"Birdboy, what do you say about playing doctor and nurse now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We both have bad days.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When you try your best but you don't succeed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you get what you want but not what you need</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you feel so tired but you can't sleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stuck in reverse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the tears come streaming down your face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause you lose something you can't replace</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you love someone but it goes to waste</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What could it be worse?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fix You" Coldplay</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>"Birdboy, what do you say about playing doctor and nurse now?"</p><p>She leaned towards him, and his eyes fell from her dark blue eyes to her lips. It was a really tempting offer, as he was reminded of the last time they 'had fun' together. As she licked those inviting red lips, Dick was conscious that if it wasn't because both of them were clearly in no condition for physical activities, he might have said yes.</p><p>"You're crazy."</p><p>"Nothing new there."</p><p>He finished cleaning the wound and frowned at all the bruises in her body. There were definitely some internal injuries as well.</p><p>"You still haven't told me what you are doing in Bludhaven."</p><p>She tried to avoid the topic again. "You're quite good at this. Wonder Boy, don't tell me you are actually a doctor?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know?"</p><p>He smirked but. All he did was imitating Alfred for the hundredth times the old man had done this for him or Bruce.</p><p>"A girl's gotta find a place for herself in this world. I told you, leaving the criminal life is hard. Mr. J. is still angry that I left, so he's looking for me."</p><p>Dick frowned at the mention of the clown.</p><p>"Your boyfriend, do you know where he is now?"</p><p>If he could find the Joker's current hideout, he'd also find Jason. Surely his brother wasn't only trying to kill Bruce, but also the mad man responsible for his death in the first place.</p><p>"Ex-boyfriend." Harley corrected him. "And I have no idea. If you don't believe me, that's your problem." She finished this sentence pouting.</p><p>"Alright. I believe you."</p><p>Silence filled up the room.</p><p>Harley didn't know what to say in such an uncomfortable situation. Words as 'I believe you' or 'I trust you' were something she hadn't heard much in all her life, even less during the last years of her life.</p><p>"Well, if you don't wanna play with me wonder boy, you should go. I have to rise and shine tomorrow." And keep looking for a job. What a shitty life.</p><p>The good thing about this Nightwig, she thought, was that whenever they were not on opposite sides of a fight he was quite nice and listened to her. He left without asking anything else.</p><p>***</p><p>She tried hard, very hard to behave. But there was one thing Harley had promised herself after leaving Mr. J's side, no one would ever put a hand on her again and keep it attached to his body.</p><p>Admittedly, though, breaking a man's hand in the metro wasn't the smartest choice to make. Too many people.</p><p>It all resulted in her sitting in front of a police officer's desk.</p><p>"I didn't mean to. He touched me from behind, and I got scared, so I used too much strength. But I didn't mean to."</p><p>"Hmp." The police officer's look told her he didn't believe her at all.</p><p>Harley kept smiling, but she was clenching her fists to her sides.</p><p>Why did bad things keep happening?</p><p>"Hey, Phil, want a coffee?"</p><p>Then she heard that voice.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks Grayson."</p><p>The moment she turned her head, he looked at her too, and a flash of recognition crossed his eyes before he masked his expression. But it didn't matter. Harley knew it was him.</p><p>Grayson, uh?</p><p>Perhaps it was because she hadn't heard a voice that spoke to her with some kindness in a very long time. Perhaps it was because of his eyes.</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>PAFF.</p><p>"You find this funny?" The officer hit the desk with a folder.</p><p>"No, sir."</p><p>It was unfair, and Harley just wanted to burn this place and the bastard who touched her. A broken hand? Was that enough reason to cry over?</p><p>She'd endured much worse.</p><p>However, she forced herself to think about her sister's warning. If she wanted to see Lucy again, even for a moment...</p><p>"If I pay that person's hospital fees, can I go?"</p><p>She blinked, then looked back at Wonder Boy's direction. He was still looking at her from a distance.</p><p>***</p><p>"So what happened to that woman you had here an hour ago?"</p><p>He waited, and then went to talk to Phil, asking it as if it were just an afterthought.</p><p>"That blonde? That's not just any woman. That was the Harley Quinn. Can you believe it?"</p><p>"I thought she only lurked around Gotham."</p><p>"Yeah, me too. She broke a man's hand in the metro."</p><p>Dick frowned.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>It would sound ridiculous if he were to say it, but he felt betrayed.</p><p>"According to her, the man was molesting her, but who can believe her? I just let released her because another witness came to testify in her favor. Lucky bitch."</p><p>He felt sorry for her. In some ways, they'd known each other for a long time, when he was still Robin and she was the tiny clown by Joker's side.</p><p>Dick was skeptical about her the first time she'd regained her freedom and got released from Arkham, but Bruce believed she was really trying. Later he'd come to understand she really was, but it wasn't easy for her. She fell time after time into those old habits, getting herself hurt again.</p><p>It was a relief she didn't get into jail again after this.</p><p>After he was done with his working hours, Dick went to his apartment to get some sleep. It was harder when he had to pretend he was completely fine at work, but the alternative meant having to explain... and that wasn't simple when his partners were other officers and detectives.</p><p>The lack of sleep (or any kind of rest) was taking a toll on him. However, Dick didn't want to consider the alternative... actually making up an excuse (that would surely involve Bruce, because no one dared to question anything when it was related to his billionaire father) and staying home. If he did so, he would have too much time in his hands.</p><p>Time to think about Jason going rampant... and not that he particularly cared for that brother, but... ok, he cared a bit... especially if Todd was trying to get at Bruce, or even Damian.</p><p>Also, what the hell with Thalia, treating her own child as a world-domination project...</p><p>He lost his family once, he didn't want to go through something like that again. Perhaps it was time to go back to Gotham.</p><p>Dick dreamed with that night at the circus and woke up with his heart beating fast when it was already getting dark. Time to go to work.</p><p>***</p><p>Why was she jumping rooftops in the middle of the night? She was even wearing that costume again.</p><p>"Harley, can't you just... try and be a good girl for one day?"</p><p>"How else I'm going to find you? I don't have your phone number." She said, waving a hand. "So... a cop by day, a birdboy by night. Is that it?"</p><p>That afternoon it didn't cross his mind the fact she could have recognized him.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Harley sat on the border of the terrace, staring at the night view of the city.</p><p>"Sure you do... Grayson."</p><p>Shit.</p><p>There were two things he could do at the moment. Keep pretending or drop the act.</p><p>He approached her and sat by her side.</p><p>"What makes you think that I'm that person?"</p><p>She turned her head to look at him and smiled.</p><p>"Bird Boy, how can I be that kind of rude person that does not recognize a man I've seen... from up close."</p><p>He didn't say a word.</p><p>But neither did she.</p><p>That night Bludhaven felt strangely peaceful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nights We Don't Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I feel something so right d</em>
  <em>oing the wrong thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I feel something so wrong d</em>
  <em>oing the right thing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.</em>
</p><p>"Counting Starts" One Republic.</p><p>****************</p><p>Three days later she just stopped by the police station and brought coffee.</p><p>"Officer Grayson, they told me I could find you here. Guess what, I just got a job at the coffee shop across the street. Isn't that neat?"</p><p>He suspected she might have faked her ID, because how else could she have gotten something so fast, when he knew she had trouble finding a job before?</p><p>Or maybe it was because something in her appearance had changed so much from the Harley Quinn everyone knew... her eyes were clean and bright now.</p><p>That was all good and he was kind of glad for her, but what the hell was she doing in his workplace? He'd never confirmed his identity as Dick Grayson to her.</p><p>"Uhm... thanks, miss? Excuse me, but I don't think we know each other."</p><p>The corners of her mouth curved in a smile, and there was a playful look on her face.</p><p>"So, that's how we are gonna play? Fine then, I'm Harleen Quinzel."</p><p>Turning her back on him with a swift move, she walked away humming a happy tune.</p><p>************</p><p>Stupid freaks kept appearing everywhere.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?"</p><p>Harley stared at the man with the red helmet who'd been creepily waiting by the window of her motel room when she arrived there that night.</p><p>"Harley, Harley, Harley. I've heard your ex is hunting you down?"</p><p>She frowned and took the fork she'd left with her dirty dish on the night table.</p><p>"Back off, asshole. I'm not related to that person anymore." She hissed "And I certainly don't have any business with you."</p><p>"AH, but it happens to be the case that I'm hunting too, and I'm in need of a bait."</p><p>She could almost hear him laugh under the helmet.</p><p>Harley clenched her fists, and her body was getting ready to fight, when the door behind her was opened with a bang. </p><p>Then she saw Nightwing, and though she was suspicious about how he knew this was a good time to appear (had he bugged this place?), Harley felt the relief spreading over her.</p><p>"Dick, you always meddling when it's none of your business."</p><p>"Dick?" Harley asked "You know each other?"</p><p>Nightwing frowned.</p><p>"I'm sorry my young brother is causing you trouble. I'll straighten him out."</p><p>The man in the red helmet laughed.</p><p>"So now you're even close to that madman's sidekick? Of course, you're all a bunch of traitors."</p><p>Nightwing's kick hit first, and as the two man started to fight, Harley didn't know what to do.</p><p>Set the stranger on fire?</p><p>Fight him, too?</p><p>Could she really go back to do all those things?</p><p>A chair was sent flying on her direction, and she quickly jumped to avoid being hurt. There was an explosion and everything turned dark for a moment. Then, as fast as he'd come, the red helmet was gone.</p><p>"Harley, are you okay?"</p><p>It was him.</p><p>There was nothing to fear. She didn't need to fight.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"My brother."</p><p>***************</p><p>When Bruce called saying that he couldn't trace Jason in Gotham, but there were hints he'd been looking for Harley Quinn, Dick immediately understood.</p><p>Perhaps he worried even more than he should, but in any case, his instincts proved right.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"My brother."</p><p>"Brother? Then what business does he have with me?"</p><p>"He was beaten to death by the Joker. Batman didn't avenge him, so he's now aiming to do it himself."</p><p>She remembered then. He must be talking about the other Birdboy. Harley had perhaps seen him once, but then she'd left Mr. J's side when she found out about Lucy. Later, when she came back, the boy's death was already old news.</p><p>"I don't have anything to do with him anymore."</p><p>"I know. But the Joker is looking for you, Ja- the Red Hood might want to use that on his favor."</p><p>Sighing, she looked around the destroyed room. How was she supposed to pay this, and where would she live now?</p><p>"What am I going to do now? This sucks." </p><p>His next words surprised her, but surprised him even more.</p><p>"For the moment, it might be safer for you to stay with me."</p><p>She couldn't help but tease him.</p><p>"Why, Wonder Boy, you're really wanting to repeat, aren't you?"</p><p>Dick was half-regretting this already. It was a bad idea, he knew it. But the alternative was leaving her to the Joker or Jason, in less than a week it was proven that trouble seemed to find her wherever she went.</p><p>She already knew his identity and his face anyway.</p><p>No, clearly he could just keep denying everything. Dick could almost hear Bruce's voice telling him how this would be a terrible mistake. Hell, even Tim and Damian would tell him so.</p><p>"Or you can look after yourself for the next time Red Hood or worse, the Joker, might come after you."</p><p>It was indeed a good offer, Harley knew. She just couldn't believe he was being serious.</p><p>"Alright, Nightwing" She says his name right for the first time "I'll go with you."</p><p>*************</p><p>There were not pictures in his house, at all. Nothing to tell her who he really was. It was a bit cold, Harley decided. Maybe there were some in his bedroom, but she didn't enter that room and instead crashed in the couch (big and comfortable, expensive) claiming it as his place to sleep.</p><p>"The bathroom is over here" He signaled at the door on the left. "If you're hungry, feel free to take things out of the refrigerator. I'll bring you some blankets."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>She walked to the refrigerator, thinking that it might offer some information about him. Richard Grayson. Nightwing.</p><p>Harley though that, having his name, it would be fairly easy to find out everything about him or Batman. How many times Mr. J had wondered about the Dark Knight's secret identity? Yet, she felt it would be too rude, when this man had helped her so much.</p><p>She was not that ungrateful.</p><p>Therefore, she only wanted to know a bit more about Richard Grayson.</p><p>Only fruits, some energy drinks and frozen food that could be heated in the microwave. He didn't spend much time here. Harley picked an apple and closer the refrigerator behind her when he came back with some blankets and a pillow.</p><p>"Oh, always the gentleman."</p><p>The mask was still covering his eyes. Did he never take it off? It wasn't as if she hadn't seen his face already.</p><p>"Make yourself comfortable."</p><p>Of course she would, but he was the one who didn't seem comfortable at all. Harley found him adorable in his own way.</p><p>"I'll go take a shower. Thanks, birdboy."</p><p>**************</p><p>When she stepped out the bathroom, damp hair and very revealing pajamas, he couldn't help but stare.</p><p>She also ogled at him who was standing in the door of his bedroom, shirtless and his face finally visible, getting ready for his own shower time.</p><p>"I thought you were done." He apologized.</p><p>"Oh, I am." She smirked.</p><p>In that very moment, she was looking just as sexy, if not more, and Dick's brain betrayed him and took him back to that night. And clearly, both of them were thinking about the same thing. A year ago, more than a year ago, when she'd tied him up to her bed...</p><p>When she crossed the short distance between them with a few steps he didn't move, and when her lips crashed on his, he kissed her with the same feverish desire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. As normal as it gets.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When I walk, I walk straight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I sing, I sing naked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>and when I love, I love nobody but you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I think of it, I do not sleep anymore</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Do you hear", you said to me,</em> <em>"the chant of the world"</em></p><p>
  <em>When the sun rises, I am the dawn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and when the night falls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I fall, too</em>
</p><p>"Quand je marche" Camille.</p><p>*******</p><p>There was a barely perceptible click as the door opened, he was back from work. Probably just a couple of hours before going out to continue with his 'other' job, but she could do something with that time.</p><p>"Harley?" He called out, not seeing her in the living room. </p><p>She stared at her reflection in the mirror, and licked her lips as she thought about what was to come before announcing herself.</p><p>"I'm here!" </p><p>And she danced her way to the living room with nothing but a towel covering  her body.</p><p>It was easy to forget themselves in whatever the hell was what they were doing. At some point during the second day they lost the count of how many times they had been at it, devoured by a fever and an insatiable desire that could only be described as a sickness, and Harley knew about sickness.</p><p>All she knew it was that the Wonder Boy was old enough to have quite the experience, and that first encounter a year ago was nothing compared with what they were doing now. When he touched her and made her reach the climax, she forgot all about the mad world outside that made her feel trapped.</p><p>It had to end, someday. But not that day.</p><p>It was with this thought that a whole week passed by and she was still at Dick Grayson's department. </p><p>Honestly, who would want to leave being on her shoes? She was at a safe place, as much as someone like her could be, and the nicest she'd ever been to. </p><p>He was rich, that much she could tell. Perhaps running an internet search about him would be easy. Then she could also know about the Bat, wouldn't it be great? The idea was so tempting, but she hadn't done it.</p><p>It felt like treason.</p><p>Nightwing was so nice to her, the least she could do was to return this goodwill. Which, ironically, was also the reason why she had to abandon this excellent living arrangement.</p><p>"If I stay here, your secret is in danger." She finally managed to confess. "Amanda Waller still has a way to find me."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Dick learned from a short trip to the batcave the day before that Harley had been part of the Suicide Squad in order to get released from prison sooner. In theory, because the last time she was only charged with minor offenses, she should be completely free now. But Waller was a sneaky woman, and Harley still had the nanite bomb and the tracker implanted on her body as a measure to force her to come back if necessary.</p><p>If it weren't because Waller already knew about Batman's secret identity and therefore of all the family members, then Bruce would have probably yelled and beated the hell out of him knowing that he'd taken Harley Quinn at home. Lately, however, as Bruce seemed to be dealing with other pressing matters, he didn't interfere at all with Dick's choice to help the woman. It seemed as if he agreed to help Harley to some extent.</p><p>On his part, Dick was less worried about Waller tracking them (Bruce also had his own cards against the woman) than he was about learning the way Harley was being used as a disposable asset.</p><p>Just thinking about it made a frown appear between his brows again.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. If you want, I can try to get help. There are people who can get rid of that tracker."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You want me to stay?"</p><p>He cleared his throat, visible uncomfortable. "If you like being here. I don't mind having you around."</p><p>Harley responded with a passionate kiss on his lips, and then down his body.</p><p>******</p><p>He'd tried to be mentally prepared for this when his father informed him about the situation and sent him to fetch Grayson back to Gotham, but Damian still felt disgusted once he entered the apartment and found proof (everywhere) about his brother being with a criminal.</p><p>Wasn't it just a few months ago when both of them opposed to his father being in a relationship with Catwoman (thank god that came to an end quickly) but now what Grayson was doing was far worse.</p><p>"They have all lost their heads," Damian muttered, thinking about his father's order.</p><p>He didn't have any wish to obey. In the end, he wasn't doing it for his father's approval, either (he was well aware he'd probably never have it anyway) but because of Grayson's safety. Even if he'd rather be dead than admit that he cared for the older man.</p><p>One microphone here, another there. Surprisingly there were only two, Dick must have been cleaning the place, too.</p><p>Finally, he sat down in a wooden chair and patiently waited for the two lovebirds to come back.</p><p>******</p><p>"What's this?" Dick asked as he opened the door and walked in, Harley following behind. "D-Robin."</p><p>"Good, at least you remember to use the code names." Damien frowned under the mask. "Not that you care much about protecting identities, Nightwing."</p><p>"Oh, your little brother?" Harley gasped, feigning surprise.</p><p>"You two are to come to Gotham with me." </p><p>"Batman would have informed me if there was need of me."</p><p>"He's in a mission with the league, and we thought your place might be bugged, which it obviously was."</p><p>"No important information can be found here, I made sure of it."</p><p>"Who?" Harley asked.</p><p>"Waller." Damian said. "So the two of you are coming with me, according to Batman we'll help you get rid of your problem, but you have to go blindfold until we get there."</p><p>"I cannot see the way to the batcave?" Harley asked with disappointment, then shrugged it off "I'm bad with directions anyway." </p><p>"We'll talk when we're out here." Dick assumed the boy came with the batmobile, and couldn't quite believe that Bruce had finally let him drive the car. "Harley, just in case, grab your things."</p><p>"She's not staying with us."</p><p>"Well, she's not staying here either."</p><p>"You two remind me of my sister and me. She is such an insufferable bitch." Then her tone changed to a softer one. "I'm so grateful to her."</p><p>She was thinking about Lucy, of course, but the two brothers had no way to know this and found her weird. Damian glared at Dick, condemning his poor choice of a sexual partner.</p><p>******</p><p>Usually, when Batman wasn't in Gotham Nightwing would be called (or sometimes he'd even offer himself) but Damian would probably object that they didn't need Grayson at all. This time, however, he had little choice as the mission that they had to complete didn't require Batman, Robin, or Nightwing.</p><p>It required Bruce Wayne at one of those galas he loathed so much. Yet Bruce Wayne wasn't available, and Damian was too young to the world's eyes to attend this type of event. Therefore, only Richard Grayson could do. He wasn't Bruce's biological son, and there were many other adoptive children after him, but as he was the first and the one who'd been related to Bruce the longest, many still saw him as the heir, only Damian comparing to him now.</p><p>They spoke about this as the Martian Manhunter worked on taking the tracker and the bomb from Harley's neck. It was all over surprisingly fast.</p><p>"Thank you, J'onn."</p><p>"Any Batman's friend is our friend. Now, if you excuse me, I have to return to the Watchtower."</p><p>"Wow, this place is fancier than I expected." Harley looked around. "So many toys!"</p><p>"Now, what are you going to do with the crazy woman?" Damian whispered.</p><p>"She's not crazy anymore," Dick said, but it didn't sound convincing. "The Joker is hunting her, and so is Jason. We cannot leave her on her own."</p><p>"Of course we can." </p><p>"Give me an hour, I'll arrange a safe house to take her there."</p><p>"She already knows too much."</p><p>It was true. </p><p>"It's bad manners to whisper about me when I'm standing in front of you." She reminded them.</p><p>"Miss Quinzel is right," Alfred said, walking down the stairs with a tray of sandwiches and juice for the group. "Mind your manners, Master Richard, Young Master."</p><p>"Master... I knew you were filthy rich."</p><p>Who had a butler these days?</p><p>In Gotham, there were many rich families, but not many with all the access to technology that Batman could use. Who could it be? </p><p>Someone like Batman had to have some post-traumatic disorder, not anyone but on a cape and a cowl to fight crimes, and he'd been doing it for many years, probably since he was very young. Something that happened during his childhood. </p><p>There were many rich kids with issues in Gotham, too. But only one who could fit the physical traits, the childhood trauma, and the emotional detachment needed to be able to hide this kind of life.</p><p>"Bruce Wayne!"</p><p>The three men stared at her bright face, and then at each other.</p><p>"Great, look at what you have done." Damian said, secretly considering how difficult it'd be to kill her and dispose of the corpse when Dick was busy "She's not leaving the manor until Father comes back."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quid Pro Quo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I see a silhouette everytime I close my eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There must be poison in those fingertips of yours</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause I keep comin' back again for more</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh oh oh, trouble troublemaker yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's your middle name, oh oh oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain.</em>
</p><p>"Troublemaker" Olly Murs.</p><p>***</p><p>She heard them whisper something about this Red Hood (the asshole that broke into her room the last time) but it was very difficult to understand what they said, as if they were speaking in a sort of bat-code made mainly of glares.</p><p>Dick had said the Red Hood was his brother, didn't it made him one of Wayne's kids?</p><p>Ah, of course, how more obvious could it be? The billionaire had adopted a bunch of kids through the years, and while some said it was because he sympathized with children who lost their parents the same way he did, Harley had just thought the man had a fixation with young brats... who knew it would actually be like this. It turned out he was just adopting birdboys.</p><p>She stood up and walked to the stairs, managing to take only a few steps when the boy hissed again, "Where do you think you're going, Quinn?"</p><p>"I'm just stretching my legs."</p><p>"Harley, if you are okay with it, I'll take you to a safehouse."</p><p>Dick's words gained him another glare from Damian, but he wouldn't change his mind. It was a risk to have Harley know so much about them, he knew. He was aware of it. But at the same time he could not keep her prisoner when she'd done not wrong. </p><p>Bruce had also taken the risk asking the boy to bring her to the Batcave, and the Martian Manhunter to help her case. Dick had known him long enough to understand the message. This time, the choice was his.</p><p>"Can't this all be solved once and for all if you let that Red Hood just kill Mr. J?"</p><p>"That's what I said." Damian found himself agreeing with the crazy woman.</p><p>Dick frowned.</p><p>"We don't kill."</p><p>"You don't have to, it is him who will do it."</p><p>Frankly, having the Joker dead would solve  a ton of problems from her. And Delia would actually let her see Lucy.</p><p>"Enough. I'll take you out of here. Robin, I'll come back tomorrow to carry on that-" He sighed "We'll talk later."</p><p>He picked an extra helmet and handed it to Harley, who stared at his motorcycle with enthusiasm. </p><p>The buttlen and the teenager remained there, observing in silence as the two left the cave.</p><p>"Why do the men in this family have a liking for ex-convicts?" Damian asked.</p><p>"I've been asking myself the same question for years, Master Damian."</p><p>***</p><p>Even the safehouse that was smaller than his apartment in Bludhaven was still quite comfortable. Any other would have looked for ways to get rid of her so she wouldn't expose his secrets, but Dick wouldn't do something bad to her even if there were a lot of reasons to doubt her.</p><p>At this point, Harley knew that he was trusting her more than she deserved. But, she wanted to be deserving of this trust.</p><p>"About what you said before..."</p><p>"I don't care if the Joker dies. It's better if he dies."</p><p>"Even so, don't get involved."</p><p>"I won't. I have to behave if I want to see Lucy again."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Lucy?"</p><p>This was her biggest secret, but if it would be safe with someone, that someone had to be Dick. And so she told him everything.</p><p>How she'd been gone that year, when she found out she was pregnant. More than seven months hiding at her sister's house, and parting with the child just weeks after she was born. It was the right thing to do, because when Harleen had looked at the baby for the first time, she knew Lucy was all the good and right in the world that she wasn't able to be herself. That pure baby girl should never be corrupted or tainted by her, or by the biological father.</p><p>So now she was only Lucy's aunt while Delia was the mother.</p><p>"I know she will never be safe living with me. I know I've done everything wrong. But I want to be able to see her once in a while, and Delia won't agree unless I prove I've changed."</p><p>He did not say a word for the longest time.</p><p>Just the thought of Harley and the Joker together was disgusting, and they even had a child? But then again, he already knew about their relationship and it shouldn't be so shocking as it was.</p><p>Harley had a daughter.</p><p>It was something worth of praise that no one knew about the kid's real origins.</p><p>"You will see her again. We'll catch the Joker and we'll stop the Red Hood, too."</p><p>"But he'll escape time after time, isn't that what he does?"</p><p>Dick sighed. The bad guys escaped and they caught them time after time, that was their job. But he understood the stakes for Harley if the Joker found out about the child. Especially with the Joker, there was no way to know what he would do.</p><p>"I'll catch him."</p><p>Funny how he was standing there, trying to reassure her about this, when just years earlier she was one of the people he was often trying to catch.</p><p>"And for now, I'm just supposed to stay here?"</p><p>"You're not prisoner, Harley. This is just what I'm offering to help." He ran his fingers through his hair, unable to make sense of this situation. "Well, I'm leaving now."</p><p>When he was already turning towards the door, she held his arm and made him look at her again. Her eyes were a bottomless blue.</p><p>"So you're not staying?" She whispered, and Dick cursed himself, because that voice and the look in her eyes was enough keep his feet glued there, unable to leave.</p><p>
  <em>'That's what happens when you stop thinking with your head, Dick.' </em>
</p><p>But when her fingers teased him by caressing his arm, his body moved on its own accord and he pulled her closer, pinning her against the wall in just one move. </p><p>"Damn it."</p><p>Clothes quickly disappearing, they'd worry about the dangers looming in the darkness later.</p><p>***</p><p>It wasn't that she didn't believe him when he said he'd catch the Joker. It was just that Harley was tired of waiting for the threat to magically go away.  She was tired of running. This time, she thought, Harley Quinn had to take things into her own hands.</p><p>Pam provided some useful information about the big bosses of the city reuniting at the gala of Wayne Foundation that night. Lately there were some changes of wind in the underworld, and for someone who didn't care about humans, Pam was still very well informed about what was going on around Gotham.</p><p>Surely, an event of this magnitude would not escape the Joker's attention. After so long living by his side, Harley knew pretty well how his mind worked.</p><p>She wondered if Dick would be at the gala, too. After all, it had his adoptive father's name on it. If he was there, she'd tell him about how easy it was to break the security of the event as she got in without much trouble.</p><p>The question was answered very soon as she scanned the room, though. She saw him talking (and laughing) with a redhead near the bar.</p><p>Harley clenched her fists. She didn't like to share and, for the moment, he was <em>hers</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>"Having fun, Mr. Grayson?"</p><p>The smile in Dick's lips as he replied to Barbara's witty remark about his strained relationship with the Titans disappeared as soon as he heard that voice. And, of course, when he turned around there was the one and only Harleen Quinzel giving him a devilish smile.</p><p>"I cannot believe it." Barbara whispered as she recognized the woman dressed in the black satin dress. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"None of your business." Harley snapped, her eyes still fixated on Dick. "Aren't you gonna invite me a drink?"</p><p>He gave Barbara a look. "If you see him..."</p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>The redhead frowned as the pair walked away. Could it be that Harley Quinn knew Dick? How?</p><p>Dick wasn't pleased, either. It was a good thing most people wouldn't make the match between her and her masked clown persona if they didn't know her from before.</p><p>"Harley, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"The Joker is going to be here tonight, and I'm done running."</p><p>"How do you know?" There was some suspicion in his voice, and she tried to pay no mind to it.</p><p>"It's the kind of fun he looks for."</p><p>He nodded. They were hunting each other, Jason and the Joker. Now the Red Hood seemed to be controlling half of the underworld lords, and if the Joker appeared at this party things would be difficult to control.</p><p>"And what exactly are you planning to do?"</p><p>"Help you catch him, of course."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The same crazy world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I know some of you want to see adorable Lucy Quinzel and this story. So worry not, she is coming soon.</b>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Little ghost, you are listening,<br/>Unlike most you don’t miss a thing,<br/>You see the truth,<br/>I walk the halls invisibly,<br/>I climb the walls, no one sees me,<br/>No one but you.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>You’ve always loved the strange birds<br/>Now I want to fly into your world<br/>I want to be heard<br/>My wounded wings still beating,<br/>You’ve always loved the stranger inside…<br/>Me, ugly pretty.</em>
</p><p>"Strange Birds" Birdy</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>"Hurry! Take her to the cave!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't follow them alone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was an explosion and everything went dark.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>It was as if she'd been repeatedly hit with a hammer in the head. Which, considering everything, was probably true.</p><p>Harley tried to remember what happened before passing out.</p><p>The Joker breaking into the gala, Dick disappearing and Nightwing making his entrance all so fast that she barely had time to look while she punched her way through the clown's henchmen. She remembered some of the guests were actually bosses in disguise that took out their guns.</p><p>Then...</p><p>"The hell..."</p><p>"She's waking up."</p><p>"Harley."</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>The madman had pushed Dick through a window, and she'd picked a chair and broken it on his back. What else?</p><p>The Joker coming her way. The Red Hood appearing. Chaos.</p><p>There was a time when Harley found beauty in chaos, but now she could only feel the headache.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were Dick's blue eyes looking at her with concern.</p><p>"Harley."</p><p>"Did you catch him?"</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>"He's in prison now. Red Hood escaped, but we'll solve that in time."</p><p>"I still think it would have been better to just let him do the job." Now she remembered that he'd hit her with his cane.</p><p>"You shouldn't have been there. Those hits almost kill you, if I hadn't-"</p><p>"I've faced worse from him."</p><p>That didn't exactly make Dick happy, but Harley decided to ignore it and turned to the other person in the room, the kid.</p><p>"You brought me here?"</p><p>"Not because I wanted to."</p><p>Grumpy teenager, just putting on an act. She'd let it go this time because it couldn't be easy to grow up under the tutelage of the Bat. It was a wonder that Dick had turned out like this.</p><p>"Well, thanks anyway." Now this bright but old room couldn't be part of the cave. "Where are we?"</p><p>"The manor."</p><p>Her eyes widened as she grasped the magnitude of this act. He trusted her this much.</p><p>When was the last time...?</p><p>The boy left, and there were only the two of them in the room.</p><p>"Even if the Joker is in prison, I don't know if I can be good. Just look at how we ran into each other in Bludhaven."</p><p>"You're pretty good at getting yourself into trouble." He agreed, a smile appearing in his handsome face. "But as it happens, everyone in this family is used to that sort of thing, you see."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>He cleared up his throat. Maybe this was a selfish thing to say. 'I've faced worse', she said, so was it okay to bring her into his life like this only because she already knew danger and it'd been part of her life? The world saw the crazy Harley Quinn, but strangely she was the one that made him feel more normal.</p><p>"I like you, Harley. You really had me worried these two days you wouldn't wake up and-"</p><p>"Two days?!" Wait, that wasn't the important part. He liked her? </p><p>Well, of course, they had fun but it didn't have to mean anything. He was Batman's son. A man almost ten years younger than her. A hero. Hell, he was a police officer, wasn't he?</p><p>And she was a ex-convict, someone who had done horrible things in the past. Even if she wanted to be good, that would always be a shadow following her from behind.</p><p>"Now that you are free and all, perhaps you and I..."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow.  Was he nervous? And was he really giving her a choice to walk away, even when she knew his secret identity now?</p><p>That was dumb. Her hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her face.</p><p>"I don't want to stop right now."</p><p>***</p><p>Dick was worried that another week had passed and Bruce wasn't back. The League had finished his mission, and he received word from Superman that everyone else was back to their regular duties. So where the hell was Bruce?</p><p>"Perhaps it's just his way to tell you he's not happy with me being around." Harley told him, and while it wouldn't be all that strange that Bruce chastised him for his choice once they saw each other, he'd never leave Gotham for long without saying a word.</p><p>Two weeks was far too long, and between work in Bludhaven and going to Gotham almost every night to keep an eye on Damian while patrolling, this was becoming hard.</p><p>But one morning Tim called him in the middle of the night and told him to watch the news. A plane had crashed in the middle of the South Atlantic Ocean and Bruce's name was among the list of first-class passengers.</p><p>That didn't make sense. Why would Bruce be doing there? He knew better than anyone that Bruce never traveled in company flights anyway.</p><p>But still...</p><p>"I'm on my way to the manor now. Are you?"</p><p>"I'll find out what really happened to Bruce. But someone should take the job for now, you know it."</p><p>Dick sighed.</p><p>Of course, if Bruce Wayne was gone, Batman couldn't be gone at the same time. And if Bruce Wayne was declared missing or dead, there was one person that should be responsible to carry on the mission.</p><p>There was no escape from Gotham in this life.</p><p>The second thing he did was to wake up Harley. </p><p>They weren't living together. After coming back to Bludhaven she'd gotten herself a room, but most nights she still slept here, which was... nice.</p><p>He shook her shoulder softly, and it only took seconds for her to be fully awake and jump in bed, the reflexes of a lifetime living dangerously kicking in.</p><p>"What happens?"</p><p>"I have to go to Gotham. Indefinitely."</p><p>Calling to work came second. If he needed to step out as Wayne's eldest son, it should be understandable. If it happened to take longer than expected until Bruce was back (he had to be back) then he'd just transfer to GCPD.</p><p>"Should I go with you?"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"It's something we'll solve soon."</p><p>***</p><p>She still went back to Gotham, though.</p><p>Harley wasn't sure if it was because Dick was there, or because she just missed the city. It couldn't be helped, it would always be part of her and Harley wasn't cut out cleaning tables. Now Bruce Wayne was declared missing, most likely dead, so she knew who was the one on the streets going as Batman.</p><p>"Miss Quinzel."</p><p>It was her first time coming into the Wayne Manor through the front door, but the butler didn't seem surprised to see her there.</p><p>"Hi, Alfred. Is Dick around?"</p><p>"Master Richard and Master Damian are both some floors below."</p><p>She followed Alfred to the cave. As they walked around the manor, Harley thought it was impressing, even if all of this was relatively easy to do with money.  One couldn't help but admire the creativity behind this system Batman had come up with to keep the facade.</p><p>"Wow, this suit really works for you, too."</p><p>He scoffed at this compliment, and 'Harley, what are you doing here?' seemed to become his go-to phrase when she showed up unexpectedly.</p><p>"I just want things to go back to normal."</p><p>"Any news about Bats?"</p><p>"Nothing you need to know." Damian intervened.</p><p>"Easy there, birdboy junior."</p><p>"We think he might be at Nanda Parbat. Red Robin has found out the Red Hood has also paid a recent visit there, curiously just a day before the plane accident took place. We're heading there tomorrow night."</p><p>"Nanda Parbat? What's that?"</p><p>"The city where the leader of the League of Shadows live."</p><p>"So those nasty people have business with Batman and Red Hood, too?"</p><p>"Their leader is my mother." Damian said, glaring at her.</p><p>"Uhm... well, I'm no one to judge here, of course..." Then she looked at Dick and smiled "If you are going to kick ass in another continent, count me in."</p><p>She was itching for some action, and she wouldn't go to jail if she was on the side of the good guys, right? Good guys also considered criminals by the government at times, but... </p><p>But Dick shook his head and put on the cowl, ready for a night of patrol.</p><p>"You should not get into trouble now. Remember, you want your sister to agree with you visiting them. Perhaps... maybe you can have Lucy back with you now."</p><p>Suddenly standing in that cave, Harley understood that a 'normal' life might not be possible for her, but it would never be as before either. </p><p>Years ago, she'd thought of the Joker as tortured soul crying out for love and acceptance. Of course, that was only because he spoke words she wanted to hear, understanding perfectly her fears and pain. Harley would give him that, Mr. J knew where it hurt and knew how to keep someone in the palm of his hands.</p><p>She'd thought that was love, and let him bring out the worst of her.</p><p>Only being with someone who'd gone through horrible things during his youth but did not let the darkness take over him, she could understand how wrong she'd been running after chaos when she could have someone who'd help her to be better.</p><p>Dick's warm voice made her heart beat fast as she recalled his words before leaving.</p><p>It wasn't anything romantic, not like the romance she dreamed in her youth to have, and not at all like the 'romance' she'd got in life all those years before. But at that moment she thought those were the sweetest words ever, and she might love Dick a little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Filling the gaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Oh little ghost, you see the pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But together we can make something beautiful </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So take my hand and perfectly, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We fill the gaps, you and me make three, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was meant for you, and you for me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You've always loved the strange birds </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now I want to fly into your world </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to be heard </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My wounded wings still beating, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You've always loved the stranger inside me,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ugly pretty. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“Strange Birds” Birdy</b>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Masks.</p><p>They put on masks all the time, to the point it had become a habit. Sure, it was a survival skill for those who lived in Gotham, but all the more for them who lived that secret night life.</p><p>Dick wished to stop living with a mask, and moved to Bludhaven where he still used a double identity but could at least be just Dick Grayson during the day. Not Richard, Wayne's adoptive son, always needing to keep a cover in front of people just in case... just in case someone started suspecting them.</p><p>He liked Harley, who understood about masks.</p><p>However, he'd never really seen hers slipping away like in that moment, not even when she was at her worst as the Joker’s sidekick.</p><p>CRACK!</p><p>He crushed the clone against the wall until it broke, and even that noise would not make him stop hearing Harley's laugh,</p><p>When he turned to see her, there was a mad smile on her face, and she had taken a machine gun to use as an improvised bat against Thalia, who'd just dodged her attack.</p><p>"I hate parents who beat up their children."</p><p>Damian's lifeless body was behind her.</p><p>"I'M GONNA TEACH YOU WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!"</p><p>It took a moment before he was able to help her out. Was it to stop Thalia from hurting Harley? Or was it to stop Harley from killing Thalia? That evil woman was far more well-trained, but Dick had never seen the blonde so affected, and he'd have to curse himself for those stupid rules.</p><p>Justice, not vengeance.</p><p>But at his core, this time, Dick's heart went with Harley's words once they were back flying back to Gotham. "You should have let me kill that bitch. A woman that does that to her own son does not deserve to live."</p><p>If it weren't for the Lazarus pit, or because Bruce was ready to risk that in order to bring back Damian, the boy would no longer be with them. And Dick realized, until now there wasn't even one time when he verbally acknowledged Damian as his brother, all this time just following the same pattern of avoiding any conversation about feelings, just because it was the way things with Bruce were. </p><p>But did it have to be that way?</p><p>Wasn't it just another mask?</p><p>His eyes fell on Harley's clenched fists. She'd really lost it after the Heretic had stabbed Damian, and she wasn't even fond of the boy. There was obviously another reason for it.</p><p>"Harley, did your parents..."</p><p>It was a sensitive subject, and perhaps he shouldn’t ask, but Harley surprised him again.</p><p>"My father was a bastard. My mother did never lay a hand on us" She said, understanding just by his tone what he meant to ask. "But she never defended us either."</p><p>He took her hand, intertwining their fingers as he tried to look for something to say. Talking, it usually came easy to him, but when things were serious...</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It was a long time ago."</p><p>***</p><p>In the end she was back at Gotham. </p><p>Harley wasn’t naive enough to believe that the job offer from Wayne Enterprises was simply a way the Bat had to show goodwill to his adoptive son’s girlfriend, of course he wanted to keep an eye on her.</p><p>Part of her wanted to tell him to go to hell. She didn’t need one more person to treat her like a criminal on probation (even if for all important matters, she’d always be one) and certainly not from Batman.</p><p>But, this was still Dick’s family. Although he would not say it, after everything that happened the last few weeks, and knowing how well they had kept the secret of their identities for years, there was surely much pressure on his part of having revealed so much to her. Harley wanted to be someone that made his life more enjoyable, a source of good feelings just as he was for her, and not just someone who brought troubles.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Let’s take this as another step for the new, improved Harley Quinn.’ </em>
</p><p>“Hey Delia, guess what? I’ve got an office job at Wayne Industries.” She showed off her employee ID card.”</p><p>“That’s great, Harleen. You see? I told you if you tried things would eventually turn good for you again.”</p><p>Harley had to bite the insides of her cheeks. It wouldn’t do to argue with her sister about how this was only the result of getting a boyfriend with a rich dad.</p><p>“Can I see Lucy? What is she doing?”</p><p>"She's playing with dolls now. Give me a sec."</p><p>She waited for a moment, as Delia stood up and disappeared from the screen before coming back with the toddler in her arms.</p><p>Lucy had grown up so much since the last time she’d seen her.</p><p>“Say hi to aunt Harley, Lucy.”</p><p>"Hi Auntie!"</p><p>The girl waved her hand and laughed, but soon she was trying to get down and go back to playing.</p><p>“Delia, can I go to visit next weekend. I’ll promise, there are no bad guys following me around anymore.”</p><p>Her younger sister looked somehow hesitant but told her they would be waiting for her.</p><p>***</p><p>“What was your mother like?” She asked in the middle of the night, her whisper barely audible.</p><p>He tried to recall his mother’s face. Funny how, as years went by, most images became blurry and only the ending was clear.</p><p>“She was a very beautiful woman. She liked to tease me a lot.” He listed what he remembered. “The ‘Robin’ name thing was her idea, you know? I hated it back then…”</p><p>“Sounds nice. Do you think I can become a good mother for Lucy one day?”</p><p>“I think so. You have this ability to surprise people, Harley.”</p><p>“I want to visit her, but I don’t have the courage to go alone. Would you go with me?”</p><p>They put on masks all the time, but she let him see her most vulnerable side. </p><p>“Of course. Let’s go together.”</p><p>And he could be Richard Grayson, and Nightwing, and Dick, and so much more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Count your blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>And all of the noise I hear inside</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Restless and loud, unspoken and wild</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all that you need to say</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To make it all go away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that you feel the same way too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Words” Christina Perri.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"AUNT HARLEY"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lost her breath when the little girl came running to the door, opening her arms for a hug. There was no way she deserved this welcome, but it was a relief that her daughter still liked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she was aunt Harley instead of her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little princess! I missed you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you are Richard." Delia's eyes studied the man standing behind her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Richard Grayson. Nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just how old are you?" She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Delia, where are your manners?" Harley had picked Lucy in her arms and stepped into the living room, signaling Dick with her head to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only normal that, given Harley's history, Delia worried about this new boyfriend who was evidently much younger than them, and who was very much a mystery because her sister had refused to give many details over the phone. Her tone didn't even change when she learned Dick was a police officer, instead, this was another reason to show concern. As soon as she could, Delia pulled Harley to the kitchen to interrogate her about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he know about your record? Is he really okay about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it was expected and she understood the reason for Delia's questioning, Harley felt a bit hurt. Couldn't they be even for some minutes without her past being brought up again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He knows. Dick is a good man, he does not hold it against me." She said. "And he also knows about Lucy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean… he knows of her biological father?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harleen!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chastising did not continue only because Dick came in at that moment, clearing his throat to announce his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucy is going to think something is wrong if you raise your voices like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, knowing that he was there and having her back, Harley felt calmer. She could do this without fighting. It was a good thing he was there, she thought, even if it meant putting him in an uncomfortable situation. She was selfish like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to play with her. I haven’t seen my little girl in forever, I’ve really changed Delia, what’s going to take for you to start trusting me again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delia sighed. “It’s not that easy. But you’re right, go and spend time with Lucy. She’s been talking non-stop about her aunt Harley visiting since I told her you’d come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange, sitting on the sofa of that small country house, a living room full of pictures and toys scattered on the rug. There was a feeling of seeing something that should be off-limits, and Dick realized he’d never in a situation like this. He and Kori shared the same space and circle because both of them worked in the Titan’s tower. He and Barbara went to school together besides fighting crime at night as a team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a life besides that, and it was difficult to picture Harley outside of their familiar dynamic, up to this point. Then he’d seen her eyes soften in a way he’d never seen before when the little girl came running to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Aunt Harley’s friend?” Lucy asked. Despite the freckles and the strawberry blond waves, she still looked so much like her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you fly too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He blinked, perplexed at this question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy stood up and went to the table across the room, grabbing one of the many portraits there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, this is aunt when she was in school. She can fly really high!” Her eyes were sparkling as she waited for his response, but Dick’s stare was on the picture of a teenage Harley hanging on a tightrope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she’d learned the craft quite early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, can you fly too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, I think I can teach her a trick or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their conversation was cut short, however, when he heard Harley’s sister not very happy tone. And apparently, he had something to do with their disagreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick understood. Just like there were consequences for him letting her into his life (his real life, and his secrets) it was the same for her, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they were just stealing moments of normalcy that could never be truly theirs after all but somehow were possible because they understood this truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucy is going to think something is wrong if you raise your voices like that.” He fixed his gaze on Harley, who was clearly tense, and saw her relax her shoulders a bit as she sighed loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excusing herself and going back to the living room, she left her sister and him alone in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley is not as though as she looks.” Delia finally spoke after a moment of awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” In a way, they had known each other forever and at the same time he had only started to really know her, but the short time they had been together was enough. “But we should give her some credit. Not anyone goes through the things Harley has gone through and gets to stand on their own feet again, but she is doing it because she loves her daughter. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in love with her.” It wasn’t a question, Delia was affirming this as she saw the expression in the young man’s face and the way he spoke about her sister. “I don’t know if I should feel grateful that she’s over that madman, or worried that she found a man crazy enough to fall for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick loved flying, but there was an incredible thrill in falling, he would not deny that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley bit his shoulder, suppressing a moan as she reached her peak. He was also close, feeling her tighten around him in the most torturing way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster… please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet sex wasn’t their thing, but hell they tried. Perhaps they should have just waited one more day until they were back at his place or hers. And yet Harley was a beauty, and she was chaos, and she was alluring in her imperfection. He couldn’t help himself when he was around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was over, and she laid on top of him, her head resting against his chest, he mulled over the nature of their relationship once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear your heartbeat.” She mumbled lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick brushed his fingers through her messy blonde hair, while the other hand caressed her lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One had to expect the unexpected in their line of work, but never in his wildest fantasies (and Dick had quite a number of those) would he have thought he and Harley could be like this. And so far, it was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you.” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head, supporting her body on her elbows, and looked at him with surprise painted all over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley, I… I mean--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long, delicate finger on his lips silenced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m in love with you too. It’s crazy, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it wasn't. It made perfect sense, because how could she not fall for him? Finally, it was okay that her past was chaos, or that she was a bit insane and maybe part of her would always be. But being with Dick, she also felt it was possible to become the best version of herself she could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>